1. Field
The present invention is related to security access protection of a user's data as stored in cloud-computing facilities by providing a security access layer between the user and the cloud-computing facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing services are becoming widely used as a means for lowering a user's IT burden and for increasing the user's flexibility for access to computer resources. However, by using a cloud computing service, the user is placing their data up on the Internet where malicious users may attempt to gain access to the user's data. Therefore there is a need for improved methods for protecting against unauthorized access to user data stored in Internet cloud computing facilities.